


it hurts

by Atlasfreak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pandora's Vault Prison, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo my beloved, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Nook - Freeform, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Tubbo is in denial, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ranboo & tubbo are married, spoilers for dsmp 3.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasfreak/pseuds/Atlasfreak
Summary: Tommy is dead. Dream killed him. It hurts.Sam has to deal with it - with Dream, with the server. He has to tell everyone what happened to TommyInnit.It hurts & he failed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Sam | Awesamdude, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Nook & tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Eret, Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamedude & Everyone, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> lol

Dream is alone.

He's in his cell. He's covered in blood. His hands hurt.

There are corpses by his feet.

He's alone now.

One is small. A little cat, a little kitten with white fur and silver patches and a green collar. It sits to his right.

The other is small as well - underfed. Malnourished. It hadn't eaten properly, consistently, for a very long time. It wears a white shirt with red sleeves and it has long, dirty hair and it sits to his left and Dream doesn't look at it. He doesn't like to look at it.

The glow of the lava makes the blood shine orange.

"Dream, do you know what you've done?"

And Dream laughs. He laughs until his throat hurts.

"I killed him. I killed the great TommyInnit."

"You _killed_ someone, Dream. You killed _Tommy._ _Permanently_. You could be executed for this."

Dream stares at the ground. "Let me out."

"What?"

"LET ME OUT!" He slams his fists on the obsidian, hears a sick crunch. He doesn't look at them, either.

"I can't let you out, I'm never letting you out! Especially not after what you just did, Dream! You killed my- never. You are never getting out."

"Let me out." 

"No."

"Does it haunt you that that's the last thing he said to you?" Dream whispers. He turns his voice high pitched, English accented, _mocking_. _"'Let me out, let me out, let me out!'_ Are you gonna come take his body, or will you leave it to rot with me?"

"Dream."

"Let me out. Let me go."

"No."

"Oh, come on now," Dream stands. He stares into the lava, head tilted in challenge. "I built this place! I know how to escape it."

"You're bluffing."

"You know what happened to the last guy to call me a _liar,_ Sam. But it's fine. I'm civil."

_"You just beat a child to death, Dream!"_ Sam screams.

Dream ignores him. "...we can work out some sort of.. exchange."

"No, no, I am not making a deal with you. I should really just let you starve and die here after what you've done."

"No, you need me, Sam," Dream crows. "You need my book! You need my book to get your sweet little friend back, and _I_ need my _freedom_. I need my freedom, Sam. Let me out."

"I- I can't. It would put the whole server in jeopardy."

Dreams smiles. "Then I'll burn the book."

"You don't have it," Sam growls. "You don't have anything in there."

"But I have a favor out _there._ " the prisoner claps. "Let me out right now. Rise up the lava wall and let me go."

"I-"

"Time's ticking, Sam. Do you want to watch another clock _burn?"_  
  


And Sam has to tell everyone. He has to break the news. He has to tell the DreamSMP that TommyInnit is dead.

He has to look Tubbo in the eye and tell him that his best friend was murdered. He has to watch Tubbo's eyes well up, he has to watch Tubbo pretend and deny and derail. He has to watch Ranboo hold the boy close, and he has to watch the poor child ask "Why? Nothing's wrong."

He has to watch Jack Manifold's eyes light up, and he has to watch them slowly get darker and darker the longer it sits with him. He has to see him in the uniform of an era neither of them knew, an era when Tommy was happy, even in war.

He has to hold his tongue as Badboyhalo cheers over the news, as Puffy cries and Ant stares blankly with eyes that should be warm and green instead of the uncaring, blank pink Sam has to know.

He has to sit with Eret and he has to know that Eret's tears glow white like their eyes. He has to watch their sunglasses shatter against the ground and he has to watch them bleed on the black. He has to leave them in an empty castle, alone.

He has to try to hug a ghost as Wilbur stains his gray face blue hiding his face in his hands, his eyes behind his sleeves, and he has to wash dye off his arms in the river while the dead cries over a brother behind him.

Sam has to knock on a heavy door, covered in snow, and he has to tell Philza that he's one son less. He has to watch black seep into and stain his dark gray wings, and he has to listen to Phil trying to play it off and laugh when he can see the grief in his eyes as clear as the darkening of his feathers.

And somehow, hardest of all, he has to find Technoblade in the long halls of a structure he's never seen before, underground and underwater and made of old stone bricks. He has to push away cobwebs and stumble across the Blade sat reading in a run down old library.

_Peaceful_. Sam would call it _peaceful._ He has to ruin that peace, that tranquility. He has to ignore the sword pointed at his throat and he has to watch this man, this _God_ falter, has to watch Technoblade drop his sword and turn away. It's like watching the stars die, the way this great piglin brute - one who defies the odds, who should be dead in the Overworld air and yet still stands impossibly strong and proud and powerful - pulls off his gloves and puts down his crown and takes off his cloak and sits against the wall and stares. Sam has to witness the God of Blood feel weak. Helpless.

And the worst part is, that's ir. That's all he sees. Techno doesn't kill him. He doesn't tear apart the library, or go straight to the Vault to avenge Theseus. He sits and he stares and he doesn't cry.

He hangs his head in defeat.

And Sam has to watch.  
  


When Tubbo is in uniform, it hurts. When he sees Ranboo sitting outside his ice cream shop, sewing, it hurts. When Ghostbur puts on a dusty coat, it hurts. When Fundy has on his old tricorn hat, it hurts. When Niki and Jack Manifold don clothes they never got to use, it hurts.

And when Technoblade & Philza stand with everyone else, quiet, and they have a L'Manburg patch sewn onto their shoulders, it hurts. When they're peaceful for someone they claimed they didn't care for - a boy Techno sheltered despite it all, hiding him and comforting him from the man who hurt him, who would kill him alone, in a dark cell, who Techno could've protected. A boy Phil never called son, who he left behind in favor of blood. Who he ignored for his blood, his son, and the blood god, his friend, and the shed blood of former friends. Who he who he regrets shutting out. Who he worries hates him for what he's done.

When Technoblade is peaceful for a brother and when Philza is peaceful for a son, it hurts.

And Sam has to hurt.

Sam has to, because he let it happen. He let Tommy visit the scourge of the DreamSMP. He let Tommy get locked up. He let Dream kill him. He failed as Awesamdude and he failed as Sam Nook and he failed as a father and he failed as a friend. He failed Tommy.

"Smell that fresh air?"

He failed everyone else, too.

"The book, Dream. Bring him back."

"All in due time. All in due time. First I wanna take in the _view_ , Sam."

"View of what?"

"The SMP. The SMP before I take it all away."

It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos and comments please i thrive off of it


End file.
